


Pulling

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [12]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Could you maybe write some steamy Thominho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling

Thomas gripped at Minho’s hair tightly as the older boy sucked him. In the back of his mind, beneath haze of lust and unbearable heat, he knew that it hurt. That every time his grip tightened or pulled, Minho was in pain. But the older boy didn’t seem to mind.

If anything, it egged him on.

Every time Thomas pulled Minho’s hair, the older boy would speed up slightly; take more of Thomas in his hot mouth.

Even with Minho’s hands on his hips, holding him in place, it took all the will Thomas had not to push himself further down Minho’s throat. To surround himself in with more wet heat.

Thomas’ knees buckled slightly when he felt Minho lick at his tip, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine, before pulling away. The low whine Thomas would later deny was silenced when Minho stood up and kissed him hastily.

His breath hitched when one of Minho’s hands moved to where his mouth had been. Minho’s hand was slow, just like his mouth had been, and his touch light. Just enough to drive Thomas crazy, begging for more as his hips jutted into Minho’s hand. Minho laughed breathlessly before tightening his grip and moving his hand faster.

Thomas’ toes curled as he came in quick spurts, splashing on Minho’s hand. Thomas ran his fingers through Minho’s mussed hair, touching the skin that had been pulled at gently, as he focused on breathing.

He watched Minho lick his hand clean before bringing their lips together. Their hands found each other, fingers interlacing, as Thomas tried not to think about how much he enjoyed watching the older licking his hand.

When they parted, Thomas was left breathless once more. He felt Minho’s arms wrap around his waist, their forehead pressed against each other, as he pulled Thomas closer. “I love you.”

Minho’s breath tickled his ear as he whispered into it, and he felt heat coming from his cheeks as they turned red. Thomas simply smiled as he wrapped his tired arms as tight they allowed around the older boy. “I love you.”

 


End file.
